


Share and Share Alike

by Saesama



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vol'jin broods on how his relationship with Thrall has to change. Aggra offers a solution. Thrall doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

The modest building was just barely high enough that Vol'jin didn't feel claustrophobic, though if he stood upright and craned his neck, his mohawk would brush the ceiling. The Earthen Ring hadn't wanted headquarters and had gotten them anyway, built by grateful pilgrims to the edge of the Maelstrom. It twisted and curved on itself often, due to the sometimes haphazard planning stages, but all of the mismatched halls gave it an organic feel and allowed for small courtyards like the one the troll found himself in.

A few dozen stones, from pebbles to rocks bigger than his head floated serenely in the center of the sandy space, a gently moving mobile without strings. It was an Earth-aspected garden, one of many similar nestled in the walls of the place, to give weary hearts and racing minds a place to relax. Vol'jin was far from relaxed. Perhaps it was masochism that drove him to an Earth garden. Because Earth reminded him of Thrall, and Thrall brought with him Aggra, and thus the reason he sought serenity in the first place.

Because orc women didn't share.

He picked at the ground beneath his feet, aware of the heavy magic that permeated the place but a bit disconnected, being no shaman. He didn't begrudge Thrall his happiness or love - indeed, few deserved it as much. But long and varied were the ballads sung about orc women and their devotion to their husbands. And their rage when their affections were betrayed.

What he had, once had, with Thrall was different. Vol'jin honestly didn't consider himself capable of romantic love, not the kind that all of the songs spoke of. What he shared with Thrall was brotherhood and companionship, was long years and long nights and the laughing pleasure after a victory well earned and the grasping comfort after a loss. It was sex and battle plans and herbed pipes and the drowsy comfort of a friendship quite unlike anything else he'd experienced and he didn't _want_ to give that up, didn't want to lose the one steady source of affection in his life.

But Thrall had Aggra. And orc women didn't share.

"Vol'jin."

Speak the names of demons, and they shall appear before you. Vol'jin suppressed a sigh and schooled his features into polite interest before he looked up. "Aggra."

She stood watching him, shrewd and considering. This would be so much easier if he hated her. But she was kind and clever and fierce and under different circumstances, he'd be honored to fight at her side. And so he wallowed in melancholy rather than take back what had been his. It was an unpleasant compromise.

"I would speak to you," she said, slow and careful, the familiar orcish made new by her accent. "About Go'el."

Vol'jin briefly closed his eyes and wondered which loa he'd pissed off to deserve this test. "I listen," he said warily.

Aggra pursed her lips in thought, the expression almost comical except for her sincerity. "You are with him," she said, and it wasn't a question.

Vol'jin considered dissembling, but that would be insulting to them both. "I was," he admitted. "Until he return from Outlands."

Aggra nodded, as if in confirmation. "Did he tell you it was over between you two?" she asked. "Or did you tell him?"

"I." Vol'jin frowned, scraping his fingers absently across the sand again. "No. I never ask, and he never bring it up. I didn't want to intrude on the honeymoon."

Aggra grinned briefly at that. "If not for me," she pressed on. "Would you be with him now?"

Vol'jin narrowed his eyes. "I be here now," he said warningly.

Aggra looked at him. "You know what I mean," she said softly.

Vol'jin sighed, the end of the sound turning into a growl, and he raked his hand through his hair. "Why ask me these questions, Aggra?" he demanded. "Thrall be making his choice, and I be respecting it. 'Why' and 'what if' be helping no one."

"That's just it," Aggra snapped, her irritation not aimed at Vol'jin. "He _hasn't_ chosen. He thinks he has, that he needs to be a dutiful husband, but I see him wanting to reach for you and holding himself back. He never even asked what I thought about it."

Vol'jin looked at her oddly. "And what do Aggra, daughter of Ryal, think about it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Aggra's chin took a stubborn set. "Why would I tell either of you that you can't?" she demanded.

Vol'jin laughed without humor. "Orc women don't share, Aggra," he pointed out. "It be as well known as they tusks."

Aggra's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Thank you for telling me what I do and don't do, Chieftain," she said coolly. Vol'jin ducked his head in apology; she was right. "I won't share him with another mate," she continued. "His blood and mine are joined, and I will destroy anyone who tries to take that from me. You can't exactly give him children, can you?"

Vol'jin stared at the orc for a long moment. "Be very clear in what you say next, Aggra," he said softly. "For I intend to take ya at your word."

Aggra drew herself up, a proud queen making a declaration. "Vol'jin Darkspear," she stated. "I share Go'el with his clan, his people, the entirety of the Horde, and now with the world itself. I think I can share him with a troll and his closest friend as well. You can bed my husband a thousand times, as long as he remembers who bears his children."

Vol'jin blinked at her in complete surprise. "That be pretty clear," he said.

Aggra relaxed and her expression softened. "Your friendship has rocked this world to its foundations," she said gently. "I wouldn't come between you for anything."

"Thank you." And he found that he meant it. "You be far wiser than either of us, that you actually willing to talk about this." He paused, thinking. "Did you talk to Thrall on this?"

Aggra made a face. "I tried," she grumped. "He wouldn't hear of it. As if _I_ were the one more troubled. Bah."

Vol'jin grinned, slow and dangerous. "He gonna be very angry, when he figure out we be plotting against him."

Aggra grinned back, her tusks very white against her brown skin. "I can't wait to see his reaction," she agreed.

"Reaction to what?" Demons and names. Thrall entered the garden, his smile friendly but his eyes curious and maybe wary as he looked between them.

Aggra shot Vol'jin a look that was absolute challenge and slipped behind Thrall, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your reaction, love," she said over Thrall's shoulder.

Thrall craned his neck, trying to see her. Vol'jin slowly rose from his crouch. "My reaction to _what?_ " Thrall demanded.

Vol'jin stalked over to the orcs, deliberately standing taller than Thrall. Thrall snapped around to face him and Vol'jin caught him by the hair and forced his head back. "Reaction to this," he growled, before his mouth descended on the orc's.

Trolls didn't kiss; too much tusk. Thrall had taught him how and Vol'jin had never regretted learning, especially not now. He held it long enough to savor, to feel Thrall tense and shocked beneath him, muscle rippling with conflicted urges.

He also very clearly felt the backs of Aggra's hands against his chest as she dragged her nails up the exposed stripe of skin at Thrall's front. And the way he had to angle his head to prevent putting his tusk through Thrall's neck put it instead very close to her head and eyes and she didn't shy away from the sharp point. Never mind, he'd follow this woman cheerfully into hell and wouldn't look back.

He ended the kiss and pulled back to eye Thrall critically. The shaman gawped at him, his throat working as if to make words that wouldn't come out. Vol'jin tsked. "See? Wrecked." He sighed dramatically and let Thrall go. "Never could handle getting what he wanted without compromise."

"I hope he doesn't take too much time getting used to it," Aggra said dubiously, shaking her head as she stepped back, but her eyes were mischievous.

"What," Thrall croaked. His voice nearly cracked on the word. It was beautiful.

"He better get used to it," Vol'jin warned. "I got lost time to be making up." He touched his fist to his shoulder and nodded politely to Aggra over Thrall's shoulder. "Have a good night, Aggra."

Aggra returned the salute. "And you, Vol'jin." Before she turned away, she patted Thrall on the cheek. "Mouth closed, love. You'll catch flies."

Thrall's mouth snapped shut. Aggra smiled and walked off.

Vol'jin gave Thrall a long, hard look before he walked away himself. Just before he turned the corner, he heard two helplessly resigned words from the garden behind him.

"I'm doomed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to openly admit; most of the characterization I have on these three comes from the novels vice the games, as I'm still a baby rogue dicking around in northern Kalimdor. But baby's got a new fandom and no regrets.


End file.
